


[ART] Golden Hour

by Bluebutter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, BDSM, Digital Art, Dom/sub, M/M, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Spanking, dom!draco, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/pseuds/Bluebutter
Summary: "That's it Harry, you're doing so well."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 99
Kudos: 917





	[ART] Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> The talented tsundanire wrote a lovely little drabble In the Golden Light for this art. Go give it a read and some love!

**Author's Note:**

> My humble offering to the discord peeps who were thirsting over shibari for the past week lol.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the Golden Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287749) by [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire)




End file.
